Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door lock systems, and more particularly to intelligent door lock systems with a haptic device.
Description of the Related Art
Different door locks have different operating ranges, directions and detent settings.
Deadbolt door lock assemblies are commonly installed on entry doors of commercial and residential buildings to lock the doors closed and to provide increased security against unwanted entry. In such lock assemblies, a deadbolt is selectively positionable between an unlocked position and a locked position. In the unlocked position, the deadbolt is recessed into the door, allowing the door to open. In the locked position, the deadbolt extends out from the door for disposition within an opposing door frame jamb (when the door is closed), thereby locking the door closed.
Single cylinder and double cylinder deadbolt lock assemblies may be used. Both generally include an oscillating crank to actuate the deadbolt between the unlocked and locked positions. In the single cylinder assembly, a torque blade connects the crank to a thumb turn mounted on the inside facing surface of the door (e.g., accessible from within the building) and to a lock cylinder accessible from the outside surface of the door. The thumb turn can be manually turned or a key can be used to operate the lock cylinder to rotate the torque blade and actuate the deadbolt between its unlocked and locked positions. In the double cylinder assembly, the torque blade operatively connects the crank to two lock cylinders, one on each of the inside and outside surfaces of the door. Keys are used with both lock cylinders to operate the deadbolt.
One current door lock device has a lock mechanism configured to be mounted on a door. The lock mechanism includes a locking member having extended and retracted positions relative to the door for releasably securing the door relative to an adjacent structure. The lock mechanism has a pivoting member operably connected to the locking member such that pivotal movement of the pivoting member about an axis moves the locking member between the extended and retracted positions. An assembly is provided with a handle manually pivotable about the axis, and a clutch mechanism connecting the handle to the pivoting member. The clutch mechanism transmits a torque below a predetermined value from the handle to the pivoting member. The clutch mechanism allows the handle to pivot relative to the pivoting member when the torque exceeds the predetermined value.
Various technologies have been used to provide a haptic feedback on a device. One of the most common technologies used to provide haptic feedback is a spinning motor with an off-center weight that vibrates the entire device when haptic feedback is desired. In touchscreen devices, this technology has been used to recreate the sensation of pushing a physical button/key. For example, when a user touches a button displayed on a touchscreen display of a device, the entire device is vibrated by spinning the motor for a brief period. However, this technology does not allow a localized haptic feedback to be created on the touchscreen display. For example, it is desirable to be able to tangibly feel the location of a displayed button within the touchscreen surface before selecting the button. Part of the challenge of creating a haptic feedback on a portion of the touchscreen rather than the entire device is the difficulty of placing a grid of tiny physical vibration sources on the screen in a manner that is efficient, durable and cost effective. Therefore, there exists a need for a better way to create localized haptic feedback on a surface.
Electronic devices may utilize haptic feedback to provide the user with tactile response to a particular input by the user, or an output of the device. For example, some mobile electronic devices may include a mechanical button that physically depresses in response to a user's press. These mechanical buttons may include a stack-up including a mechanical dome switch underneath the actual button. The feedback provided to the user may then be the actual depression of the dome switch. However, this stack-up may require the enclosure to have a particular height so that the button may travel downwards and upwards. Similarly, other haptic devices may include actuators that produce a tactile response by mechanically vibrating or linearly moving the surface of the button (in either in the x, y, or z direction). As with a mechanical button, because the feedback requires the device to move in at least one dimension, the mechanical tolerances for the device enclosure may be required to accommodate the movement of the button in a particular direction. Additionally, the movement in the x, y, or z direction also may prevent the enclosure from being sealed, e.g., from dust or moisture.
There is a need for a door lock system that notifies a user when the system is about to become over-torqued. There is a further need for an intelligent door lock system with haptic feedback. There is yet a further need for an intelligent door lock system with haptic feedback that notifies a user when a lock has reached a home open position vs. final position so that the user doesn't over torque it.